


Comforts

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Taakitz and their Cats [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: After Adventure Downtime, Also T for Susan, Cats are good listeners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Moody Taako, M/M, No Angst, Reader Discretion is Advised, Susan is the worst amirite?, T is just for language, Taako just wanted to cuddle with Kravitz, Taako says Fuck a lot, Taako's had a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Taako just wanted to come home to Kravitz and be cuddled. He did not want to come home and see Susan and spend the rest of the day alone with his cats.Good thing cats are excellent cuddlers, too.





	Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Heat + depression = me not writing much. But it's cooled off enough and my depression, or whatever it is, seems to have receded enough to let me write something, so I'm going to take advantage of that.

Taako huffed, grumbling as he made his way up to the door. His feet were killing him, limbs screaming to rest and his hair was a _fucking mess_. Needless to say, the latest outing of Tres Horny Boys (gods, Taako wished that hadn’t stuck, he’d said it as a fucking _joke_ ) had not been easy.

He raised his hand to push some hair that had fallen from the bun he’d pulled it in and glared as he tugged _another_ twig out and threw it to the ground. He probably had more hiding in the thick mass. That seemed to happen when you’re _getting vored by a fucking tree._

Again. The adventure was fucking bullshit. Zero out of ten, homie. Would. Not. Recommend.

He was home, though, and he had a plan. Step one, grab Kravitz and take him into the bathroom to save some water and shower with a friend. Or soak in a bath. Oh, a bath sounded amazing. Definite bath.  
Step two, steal him into the bedroom and cling like a koala and demand that Kravitz hold and pet his hair while he vents and complains about what a shit show he had come back from.  
Step three, make some killer food and snuggle some more.  
Step four, go to bed and sleep for about twelve hours.

As Taako stepped into his home, he did not see Kravitz on the couch, relaxing as he usually did. Now, Krav might be in the bedroom resting, or in the bathroom or even in the kitchen. He was not, though. Taako knew this because someone _else_ was on the couch. Someone who seemed to put a rotten cherry atop this shit sundae of a day. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and took a careful breath as she had the audacity to sit on his fucking couch and lightly swing one of the cat toys around. Hades and Persephone seemed to watch, casually, but were not engaging.

Good cats.

However, when the door opened, they looked over, Hades meowing loudly as they moved to greet one half of their owners, drawing _her_ attention as well.

Susan smiled, setting the toy beside her on the couch and stood up. “Like, hi Taako!”

Gods, _her voice_. “Hey, Susan.” he greeted, feeling as Hades purred and wove himself between his legs. He knelt down and picked him up, lightly scratching under his chin. “Kravitz not here, I take it.”

“No, he, like, had to go.” She shrugged, “He called me to come over. He’s been gone for, like, most of the day?” her head tilted to the side. “What happened to you? You, like, look _awful._ ”

She’s a teenager, Taako. She’s a fucking airheaded teen, do not smite her. “Bad adventure.” he grumped, setting Hades down, who meowed in protest. “Well, I’m here so you can just… go home.” he waved his hand dismissively.

The teenaged girl nodded, walking over to pick up her things from the coffee table, tucking homework away into a bag and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Oh!” Gods, _now what_? “My mom, like, wanted me to ask you.” Susan smiled, wide and cheerful. “Those… ma… marc…” her eyebrows pinched together and Taako stared at her, silently enjoying her difficulty pronouncing a word. “Macarins?”

“Macaron?” Taako said, reminding her of the word for about the twelfth time. That week.

“Yeah!” she laughed, “Mom wants to know if, like, you’d make some more? She totally didn’t get any last time, since dad, like, _devoured_ them. She was so totally pissed!”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll send some over tomorrow.”

“Thanks! You’re, like, the best!” she hurried forward, wrapping Taako in a tight, brief hug before pulling back and knelt down to pet the cats. “Bye sweeties!” She stood back straight. “Goodbye, Taako!”

“Goodbye, Susan.”

She left and Taako swung the door closed. It didn’t slam. Kravitz would be proud.

But Kravitz wasn’t here. His plans were ruined. It was petty but, Taako was a petty person. He huffed, pulling his hat off his head and made his way to the bedroom, aware of the two cats following behind him, meowing for attention.

“Not now.” he murmured, beginning to take off his shoes and clothes. He sat down and looked into the mirror on his vanity. He grumbled as he began to carefully pull twigs and leaves and other gross things from his hair before letting it fall from it’s bun fully.

Fine. This was fine. He could still go along with his plan. Just… without his boyfriend around. He groaned, pressing his hands against his face. Of course the Raven Queen had called Kravitz away _today_. When Taako felt stressed, wound up tight. His skin itched, his gut felt like a knot and he had a headache forming. He had just wanted to come home and have some quality time with his boyfriend. Let Kravitz help relax and calm and unwind him. Settle him down and by dinner time, Taako would be fine.

Instead Taako grabbed some clothes and took a shower by himself, the cats waiting patiently on the other side of the door.

Cleaned of dirt, debris and tree intestinal juices (seriously, he never wanted to know what a tree’s digestive tract looked like and he wishes he could _take that image away forever thank you_ ), Taako tugged his hair up into a ponytail and trudged back to his room. The cats followed behind him, and he felt too exhausted to shoo them away, collapsing onto the bed, feet dangling over the edge.

He reached blindly, grabbing a pillow and pulled it closer, raising his head just enough so he could rest it on the pillow. He buried his face into it, clutching it tightly. It smelled like Kravitz. Like the shampoo he used. Like his cologne. Taako relaxed as he held the pillow to his face, trying to will the scent, the essence of his boyfriend, to calm him down. It only helped a little, but it was better than not at all.

Taako was aware of a dip in the bed. Followed by another. He felt as two bodies walked along the bed before he felt the wet nose of a cat brush against his ear. He grunted, raising a hand to lazily shoo the cat away, but instead froze as a cat’s head pushed forward, demanding pets. He turned just enough to see Persephone purring as she pet herself against Taako’s hand. “Missus Fussybritches, what are you doing?” he mumbled, before catching the movement of Hades as he made his way up onto the small of Taako’s back. “Sir Meowsalot!” he grumbled, squirming slightly to try and dislodge the cat, but Hades turned a few times before settling comfortably.

Persephone pushed forward, nuzzling up along the elf’s neck and relaxed as well. The feeling of his cats cuddling him, purring and warming him… relaxed him. Taako felt the ball and bundle of stress slowly unwind. He felt all the tension built up release. His headache throbbed but it felt far away and not right behind his eye. He kept still, letting the two cats claim their positions as they purred and comforted him.

Taako smiled a bit and sighed, lowering his hand back onto the bed. “Let me tell you two about the shit day I’ve had.” he murmured, fingers lightly brushing against Persephone.

The two cats listened as Taako vented, purring and cuddling.

When Kravitz returned, he found Taako and their cats curled up in bed, the elf drooling slightly onto Kravitz’s pillow, the cats splayed out beside him comfortably.  
He didn’t have the heart to wake them up as he slowly undressed and crawled into bed beside his boyfriend, stealing Taako’s pillow for himself, and joined them in their nap.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about you guys, but I think Taako doesn't like Susan 'cause she's a valley-girl teenager. -shrug emoji-


End file.
